Someone like you
by kamiyayoi
Summary: Anna le deja una carta a Yoh contándole tanto sus recuerdos como sus lamentaciones en compañía de una canción que ella cree que también dice lo que siente.songfic.


**Declaimer:**** Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

_**Someone like you**_

Play… Reproduciendo…

_**I heard that you're settled down,**__**  
**__**That you found a girl and you're married now,**__**  
**__**I heard that your dreams came true,**__**  
**__**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**_

_Para Yoh Azakura:_

_A veces creo que fui la causante de que nuestra relación terminara, la que lo arruino todo, la que prendió fuego por así decirlo nuestros recuerdos y también los desvaloro. Creo que me falto sinceridad al estar contigo hmmm… no lo se duele mucho pensar las causas una y otra vez cuando es obvio que no voy a ganar nada y menos a tenerte._

_Se que suena egoísta pero tu siempre fuiste de mi propiedad, aunque por mis descuidos te perdí. Creí que yo era la única que te podía hacer feliz pero al verte con alguien igual de sonriente o quizás mas. Me rompe el corazón de saber que ella te da cosas que yo no. No se puede decir que es mentira lo veo en tus ojos, en tus expresiones y sobre todo en tu rostro. Quisiera despertarme en mi habitación contigo a mi lado y pensar que todo este tiempo a sido una horrorosa pesadilla pero sobre todo el día de tu boda en el que te convertiste en dueño de una sola mujer. ´´hasta que la muerte los separe ´´ como seguramente habrá dicho el cura no lo se ya que no fui a tu casamiento. Tu invitación aunque pasmada de inocencia al invitar a tu ex se que estaba regada de odio por la rosadita como a mi me gusta decirle a esa perra que aparenta timidez. Seguro que ella podrá darte esa vida de tranquilidad que tanto quieres y que supongo que yo no te pude dar._

**Old friend, why are you so shy?****  
****Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**

_Tu siempre __fuiste de una forma y no de otra, tu sinceridad, tu honestidad, tu inocencia pero sobre todo tu inmadurez que no pasaba desapercibido para mi. Las mil y una veces que trataste de salirte con la tuya en idioteces de la vida cotidiana y las mil y una veces que te di un buen merecido por eso. Siempre arriesgándote sabiendo que conmigo no se juega, que yo te podría dejar medio muerto si quería aun así sabias que era mi forma de ser y por eso me querías bueno era lo que creía de ser así no me hubieras dejado por ´´esa´´._

_Conozco a la perfección tu actitud es por eso que me quede con la duda al ver como pensabas cada palabra al hablarle, cada acción, cada seña. Tu forma tan espontanea de ser había desaparecido en especial al hablar conmigo. Muchos dicen que esa zorra rosada tiene un carácter muy similar al mío pero no le veo razón suficiente para que actúes así ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Por ella? todas estas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza y no lograba responderlas._

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,****  
****But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,****  
****I had hoped you'd see my face,****  
****And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.**

_A veces inconscientemente estaba en el mismo lugares que ustedes dos por alguna razón es como si los estuviera siguiendo pero no ¿alguna vez te as sentido como que no puedes dejar que ese alguien especial no se valla? ¿Que no te deje? ¿Que tal ves solo tal ves esa persona sienta algo por ti? Es exactamente como me siento en este momento. Trato de mantenerme alejada a como de lugar pero no puedo. Ese deseo de que me recuerdes con tan solo una mirada, que sepas que para mi esto no ha terminado. Sinceramente este deseo todavía esta pero poco a poco se va desvaneciendo sin nada que lo alimente solamente la esperanza que tengo de que alguna vez te des cuenta de que cometiste un error que yo soy la que vale la pena y no ella. Como dije es solo un deseo muy difícil pero a la vez muy fácil de alcanzar._

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you,****  
****I wish nothing but the best for you, too,****  
****Don't forget me, I beg,****  
****I remember you said,****  
****"Sometimes it lasts in love,****  
****But sometimes it hurts instead,"****  
****Sometimes it lasts in love,****  
****But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.**

_Contra mi naturaleza van la mayoría de las cosas que impliquen darle la mano a otros, desearles suerte y demás si no es para mi conveniencia no lo hago pero tratándose de ti todo siempre cambia, desde dejar a tus amigos quedarse con nosotros asta dejarte ir con otra mujer este ultimo nunca lo he hecho esta ves será la primera. Aunque me duela y me coman por dentro los celos. Siempre pensé que era algo imposible y todavía lo sigo creyendo solo hago una excepción solo por ti._

_Toda la suerte del mundo te deseo, lo mejor que te pueda pasar en todo este tiempo que estaremos separados e intuyo que será por mucho tiempo. A cambio de este deseo solo te pido que no me olvides. Quiero que sepas que este amor duro pero ahora me duele y mucho._

**You know how the time flies,****  
****Only yesterday was the time of our lives,****  
****We were born and raised in a summer haze,****  
****Bound by the surprise of our glory days.**

_Recuerdo muchos momentos de nuestra relación, muchos recuerdos. Éramos tan felices los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas fueron cuando estube contigo._

_Prácticamente crecimos juntos; tu abuela muy gentil recogiendo a una huérfana para enseñarme su cultura, la de tu familia._

_Nuestra infancia la mejor de nuestras vidas, igual que los días de verano. Yo muy seria como siempre no te daba atención cuando me invitabas a jugar._

_Los días de gloria pasan rápido decían, muy pocas veces entendí eso esta es una de esas veces. Miras para atrás y te das cuenta de que todo lo que ha pasado, cosas buenas y malas, traiciones y engaños, felicidad, sentimientos encontrados y a la vez perdidos. Con el tiempo pasan muchas cosas como tú y yo, pensé que nunca terminaría que ni el tiempo nos podría separar, creo que me equivoque._

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,****  
****But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,****  
****I had hoped you'd see my face,****  
****And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,****Never mind, I'll find someone like you,****  
****I wish nothing but the best for you, too,****  
****Don't forget me, I beg,****  
****I remember you said,****  
****"Sometimes it lasts in love,****  
****But sometimes it hurts instead,"**

**Nothing compares,****  
****No worries or cares,****  
****Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,****  
****Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**

_No quiero seguir lamentándome yo no soy así. Los recuerdos como dije antes hay buenos y malos que tratan de ti y de mi. Los buenos son aquellos que carecen de errores, que guardare en mi memoria para siempre sin importar nada. En cambio los malos son todo lo contrario los que te marcan los errores que cometiste en tu vida asiéndote lamentarte cada vez que los recuerdas. Desde que rompiste conmigo estoy llena de esos recuerdos._

_Nunca pensé que una separación podría afectare tanto. Nadie me había dicho cuanto duele esto. El amor en general. Un sentimiento que en mi caso nunca se desvanecerá y es por eso que me hace sufrir tanto._

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you,****  
****I wish nothing but the best for you,****  
****Don't forget me, I beg,****  
****I remember you said,****  
****"Sometimes it lasts in love,****  
****But sometimes it hurts instead,"**

_Cuando leas esta carta ya estaré lejos, ya no me veras mas. Comenzare mi vida sin ti, sin nadie. Se que es la segunda ves que te digo esto pero te deseo lo mejor del mundo a cambio de que nunca me olvides._

_Anna._

Yoh se seca una lágrima solitaria de su semblante ahora serio y triste. Escuchando la ultima parte del CD que había dejado Anna junto a la carta.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you,****  
****I wish nothing but the best for you, too,****  
****Don't forget me, I beg,****  
****I remember you said,****  
****"Sometimes it lasts in love,****  
****But sometimes it hurts instead,"****  
****Sometimes it lasts in love,****  
****But sometimes it hurts instead.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado es algo que se me ocurrió cuando no podía dormir XD.**

**Bueno como siempre si quieren criticar la narración, la historia, el argumento, la ortografía etc. por favor háganlo con ****cortesía. chau.**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
